


Горячо-холодно

by Daisjo



Series: Люк в вентиляции [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Family Reunions, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Out of Character, папонтенок находит папу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Маленький мальчик пошел погулять... Или история о том, как Люк Скайуокер убежал из дома.Предупреждение: в первых главах все имена собственные старательно выпилены во имя интриги - изначально текст был написан на платформе, позволяющей не спойлерить в шапке.
Series: Люк в вентиляции [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771897
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Часть 1. Маленький мальчик пошел погулять

**Author's Note:**

> Эти полтыщи километров  
> Мне загораживают цель,  
> И ночь ложится на проспекты,  
> Рабочий город опустел.  
> Так много сделано сегодня,  
> Автовокзал, ладони взмах…  
> Я жду ночной междугородний,  
> Мне нужен следующий шаг.  
> (с) Кошка Сашка

Глава 1.

На пустыню медленно наползала ночь. Песок выцветал под звездным светом и начинал петь. Из пустыни тянуло холодом. Ночью почти хорошо. Мальчик, сидящий на еще не остывшем после яростно-солнечного дня парапете, обхватил руками колени и уставился в тусклый горизонт.

Пустыня – она хорошая. Ну и пусть злая, зато не обманывает. Вот сейчас честно говорит, что хочет заморозить его до смерти. И заморозит, если он не уйдет в дом. А днем грозится сжечь. Зато не врет, что теплая. Ночью хорошо. Тогда можно сделать вид, что холодно снаружи. А днем понимаешь, что холод – он внутри сидит.

Пустыня не врет, а все врут. Врут, что свои-близкие-родные. Как же! Мальчик знает, что это неправда. Любого из них потрогаешь – они на ощупь холодные. Когда-то мальчик пытался выразить свои ощущения словами: как будто прикасаешься, и на запрос приходит сигнал автоответчика. «Чужое», «неродное», «холодное». Его, конечно, сочли фантазером, продолжали убеждать, что они – именно его родители. Но он-то знал, что родители обязательно должны быть теплыми.

Сегодня, после получаса криков, слез и уверений в том, какое бездушное существо досталось непонятно за что добропорядочной паре фермеров, он все-таки получил ответ. Конечно, все было до глупого просто. Родители умерли, а эти – приняли на воспитание. Вот было бы чего скрывать! Будто он такой маленький, что не понимает: все люди умирают. И он когда-нибудь умрет, и с мамой и папой ему будет тепло и хорошо.

Мальчик вздохнул. Нет, люди, с которыми он жил, старались любить его. Заботились о нем, немножко учили, а тетя даже сказки на ночь рассказывала. Только он ведь не глупый, он же чувствует, что они его не любят и даже иногда боятся. Особенно, когда он начинает объяснять, почему дядя – не папа. Он последнее время уже не мог так говорить и называл его дядей, того человека, который жил на ферме. Тот, конечно, очень рассердился. Ух, какое у него было красное лицо! Он махал руками и грозился прибить маленькую неблагодарную тварь. Побил бы, наверное, если бы не знал, что не поможет. Мальчик всегда был очень упрямым.

Теперь, наверное, будет легче. Чужим людям, не родителям, можно быть холодными. Все чужие такие на ощупь: и другие фермеры, и торговцы из города. Даже если поймать и потрогать пустынного человека, он, скорее всего, будет холодный. Мальчик хихикнул, представив себе очень удивленного пустынника.

Над горизонтом шелестели песчинками звезды. Мальчик зачарованно уставился на них, провожая каждую взглядом. «Когда я вырасту, я обязательно улечу отсюда. На большом корабле. Звездолете. И буду…»

Мальчик задумался. Если убрать, замести, как ветер затирает след путника между барханами, все прошлое, а представить, что есть только будущее… ух, сколько всего можно сделать!

«Я буду летать, - это он знал точно. – На космическом корабле. Хорошо бы – на совсем маленьком, истребителе. И еще я буду чинить дроидов… а лучше – строить дроидов! И путешествовать между звездами. Интересно, они поют? Звезды похожи на песчинки, песок ночью поет, а в космосе ведь всегда ночь!»

За спиной раздался голос тети, мальчик вздрогнул, оборачиваясь. Пора было идти в дом.

\- Я обязательно буду летать, - произнес он вслух. – На корабле.

Пустыня молчала. Ей было все равно.

Утром дядя, конечно, завтракал насупившись, как кто-то большой и сердитый. Щетинистые усы раздраженно дергались в такт движениям челюстей. Мальчик смотрел, как ходят вверх-вниз короткие коричневые волоски, очень жесткие на вид.

\- Как рассветет, поедешь со мной в город, к знакомому торговцу, - объявил дядя, проглотив еду. – Поучу тебя, как выбирать запчасти.

\- Но я хочу читать книжку про ремонт дроидов! – возразил мальчик.

\- Потом прочитаешь. Ты уже взрослый, шесть лет как-никак. А мне нужен помощник.

\- У меня хорошо получается чинить дроидов.

\- Именно, - дядя отхлебнул из кружки, вытер рот ладонью. – А поэтому ты должен уметь не только ковыряться в железках, но и выбирать нужные из того дерьма, которое сюда завозят. Это тебе в жизни пригодится.

\- А еще я хочу водить истребитель! – упрямо заявил мальчик.

\- Ну-ну, - покивал дядя. – Может, тогда уж сразу в личную гвардию Императора? Там все ждут не дождутся такого, как ты. Не говори глупостей. Ты будешь фермером, как и все в нашей семье. Это хорошая профессия, она помогает выжить многим из тех, кто работает в городах. Что же они будут без нас есть и пить?

\- Милый, я не понимаю, что тебе не нравится, - тетя забрала посуду со стола. У нее мягкий и добрый голос, а еще она его боится. Или не его? – У нас замечательная ферма. Я знаю много разумных, которые сочли бы за счастье работать на такой.

\- Угу, - буркнул мальчик. Он знал, что тетя не понимает.

\- Так что допивай и одевайся, - дядя встал из-за стола. – Будешь хорошо себя вести – дам порулить на обратном пути.

Город был большой, гораздо больше фермы, но такой же некрасивый. Пропыленные дома, домики и домишки лепились друг к другу, похожие на холмики из песка. Дунет ветер – развеет. Наверное. А за городом лежало широкое, совершенно гладкое что-то, отсверкивающее яркими бликами. Мальчик глядел туда, вывернув шею, потому что это что-то называлось космопорт.

Там шевелилась и дышала жизнь, чужая и нездешняя. Блестела полированными плитами, скрипела суставчатыми лапами из металлопласта и говорила на совсем-совсем незнакомых языках. Сегодня в космопорте сидели три – нет, правда, целых три! – корабля, один маленький, похожий на надкусанную лепешку, и два побольше. Издалека они казались деталями сложного механизма, которые при ремонте не поместились на свое место и теперь лежат в пустыне.

\- Ну чего уставился, - проворчал дядя. – Контрабандистов, что ли, не видел?

Мальчик моргнул, щурясь на солнечные лучи. Космопорт медленно удалялся: они объезжали его по дуге. Дядя рассказывал что-то про торговцев контрабандой и про то, что они – очень опасные и нехорошие люди. К ним нельзя подходить, потому что они злые. Им ничего не стоит прибить маленького ребенка просто так, чтобы не было потом так скучно в длинном межзвездном перелете.

«В длинном межзвездном перелете, - повторил про себя мальчик. – Скучно».

Потом, в городе, они слезли с сидений на пыльную землю и пошли по широкой и выцветшей улице. Оба солнца жглись наверху, по поясу била фляжка с водой. Тетя всегда говорила: уходишь с фермы – бери с собой воду. Кто знает, что с тобой случится? Может, попадешь в песчаную бурю или к пустынным людям. У дяди тоже фляга висит на поясе, только у него больше и тяжелее.

Торговец, наверное, и правда был знакомым. По крайней мере, они с дядей быстро поздоровались и сразу же стали ругаться. Мальчик отошел вбок и смотрел на прилавок. Там лежали железки. Тяжелые даже на вид, восхитительно пахнущие машинным маслом и заманчиво блестящие. Хотелось протянуть руку и потрогать. Торговец перехватил его взгляд, ухмыльнулся, пробежав глазами по фигуре и задержавшись на отвертке, висящей рядом с фляжкой. Подмигнул и заковыристо махнул рукой, указывая на гору запчастей: мол, копайся пока. Мальчик не сдвинулся с места. Он знал, что взрослые всегда врут, и, если он полезет рыться в этих чудесных железках, накричат и оттаскают за уши.

Он смотрел, как дядя спорит с торговцем, размахивая руками и крича на всю улицу. Предмет торга – какая-то деталь от влагосборника – лежал на краю прилавка, тускло рыжея ржавчиной. У магазина собралась уже небольшая толпа и подбадривала спорщиков. Под навес пробивались солнечные лучи, жгли шею. Внутри, под туникой, шевелилось что-то большое и холодное. Мальчик развернулся и медленно побрел по улице, туда, где она раскрывалась навстречу яростному блеску кораблей.

Пыльная дорога изогнулась между домами, вильнула и вывела его туда, где бегало много разумных существ. В космопорте больше суеты, чем в городе. Особенно, когда там сразу три корабля. Мальчик обошел высокий округлый дом, который назывался административное здание, и остановился на краю гладких блестящих плит.  
Корабли были совсем близко. Отсюда они не казались такими маленькими, как по дороге к городу. Мальчик решил, что это, наверное, не истребители. Он не знал, как они правильно назывались: в его книжках таких не рисовали, и в информатории тоже не писали. Ну, или писали, но непонятно.

«Я только немножко посмотрю, - сказал про себя мальчик. – А потом пойду обратно. Или дядя сам меня найдет».

От этой мысли он поежился. Найдет – больше в космопорт не пустит, а как тогда улететь с планеты?

«Значит, я сейчас пойду назад, - решил мальчик. – Только еще немножко посмотрю».

Металлические листы обшивки постепенно приближались. Мальчик подумал, что это у него слезятся глаза от света и песка, но потом под руки ткнулось что-то твердое и жгучее, и он понял, что уже почти открутил винт на каком-то техническом люке под двигателем маленького корабля, того, что похож на лепешку.

«Чужие корабли нельзя развинчивать, - он отдернул руку с отверткой. – Это нехорошо. Но…»

Мысли запрыгали в голове, как огоньки на индикаторе неисправного влагосборника. Ведь если дядя поймает его тут, разбирающего чужой корабль, он никогда-никогда не пустит больше в космопорт. А если быстро прикрутить люк обратно… Мальчик бережно приоткрыл крышку и заглянул внутрь. Там темнел узкий лаз, обкрученный проводами. Тесный, неудобный, но вполне проходимый.

А если быстро прикрутить люк обратно, то ему точно никогда не удастся незаметно улететь. Ну, может, не никогда. Может, через много-много лет и получится. Но тогда он будет совсем большой и взрослый, и тайно пробраться на корабль будет трудно. А сейчас никто не смотрит.

Мальчик оглянулся через плечо. Да, никто не бежал к нему, размахивая руками и крича о том, как невоспитанно разбирать чужие корабли. Из-под приоткрытой крышки тянуло незнакомым запахом.

«Я только посмотрю, что у него внутри, - проговорил он про себя, подтягиваясь наверх. – Я только… нет. Все и так врут. Значит, мне врать нельзя».

Мальчик заерзал в проходе, упираясь руками и ногами и отчаянно стараясь ничего вокруг не повредить. Было очень неудобно и что-то царапало левый локоть, а фляжка едва не запуталась в проводах. Как он сумел изогнуться и завинтить за собой люк, он и сам не понял. Наверное, очень хотелось.

В вертикальном лазе было очень трудно держаться, и мальчик пополз наверх, стараясь цепляться не за провода, а за края металлических деталей. Скоро проход загнулся, и двигаться стало легче. Можно было извиваться на пузе и не рисковать оторвать какую-нибудь ценную железку в попытке подтянуться. Несколько раз дыра разветвлялась, но боковые проемы чаще всего были совсем узкими, не пролезть.

Проход закончился в почти не тесном, но очень плоском помещении: мальчик мог там лежать, растопырив руки в стороны, а вот голову поднять уже не получалось. Сверху ходили ноги и звучали голоса. Говорили на основном галактическом и какую-то ерунду про город. Из беседы мальчик, затаив дыхание, выловил главное: эти двое – торговцы. Наверное, той самой контрабандой.

«Длинный межзвездный перелет, - подумал он. – Им будет скучно».

Еще минут через десять он узнал: пилоты полетят на неведомую и восхитительную планету Родия, к какому-то надежному человеку, который купит у них то, что не вышло продать в этом кретинском, всей пылью Галактики занесенном городке. Мальчик не знал, где расположена эта Родия, но при ее упоминании у него что-то замирало внутри.

Потом пилоты еще долго говорили про разные вещи, смеялись и ругались. Потом что-то застучало, сзади потянуло затхлым воздухом, ругань сверху стала деловитой и целеустремленной. Что-то загрохотало так, что перекрыло все звуки, и мальчик с восторженным ужасом понял, что корабль взлетает прямо сейчас.

Задавленные эмоциями, в голове носились мысли о том, что на долгий перелет ему не хватит воды, и надо развинтить техническую магистраль, а когда пилоты пойдут спать – хотя бы один! – утащить что-нибудь из еды. Стукнуло по макушке, что надо еще обязательно найти другое тайное место: если отсюда слышно пилотов, то и они его шорохи заметить могут. Затем двигатели завыли ровнее и как-то по-другому. Мальчику показалось, что кто-то кричит, зовет его, но завибрировавший пол заставил его вцепиться в металлические пластины и ни о чем не думать, только чувствовать корабль всем содрогающимся от гула телом. Да и был ли голос? Не докричаться ведь сквозь такой шум…

Фляжка с водой, отвертка и мальчик уносились навстречу звездам.

Глава 2.

Мальчик приподнял голову, когда голоса вверху затихли. Он, кажется, задремал из-за ровного гудения, пронизывающего тело, по крайней мере, во рту уже пересохло. Судя по простучавшим по металлу шагам, один из пилотов ушел из кабины. Теперь разговоры не отвлекали их, и лежать здесь было опасно. Мальчик стал медленно, по паре сантиметров в минуту, отползать назад. Он не торопился, понимая, что если – а скорее всего, когда – его найдут, могут случиться очень нехорошие вещи.  
Через несколько минут, часов, дней… через один глоток воды он оказался в другом проходе, совсем близко от трапа. Мысли в голове все еще были непривычные, четкие и чужие: на сколько времени хватит воды во фляжке, где достать еды и как прятаться, чтобы не нашли. Через эту холодную паутину пробилось воспоминание: голос, зовущий его в космопорте.

«Да нет, почудилось, - подумал мальчик. – Кто меня может звать, кроме дяди? А дядя не будет. Он, наверное, все еще торгуется. А меня уже нет. Я в космос улетел».  
От этих мыслей стало вдруг очень-очень хорошо. Не тепло, нет: как в космосе может быть тепло? Все всегда говорят, что он очень холодный. Просто хорошо. Перед глазами на помятой дюрасталевой панели нарисовалась картинка: загадочная планета Родия. На ней – причудливо изогнутые скалы, катящиеся волны разноцветного песка, радужного, как разводы на луже топлива, и вечная звездная ночь. Мальчик догадывался, что на самом деле Родия не такая, но очень уж было красиво. Ничего. Скоро он ее увидит.

Вымотанный восторгом и гудением реактора, он сам не заметил, как заснул, забившись в какую-то нишу. Сквозь сон доносились голоса, гул, невнятный скрежет, и сколько это длилось, мальчик бы не смог сказать. Он знал только, что, проснувшись, очень сильно захотел есть и пить.

Надо было найти, где тут есть еда. Мальчик читал, что в больших космических кораблях установлены пищевые синтезаторы. Им потыкаешь в кнопочки – а они тебе котлету на тарелке. Но это, наверное, был все-таки не очень большой корабль. Есть ли здесь синтезатор?

Поискать не получилось. Он успел найти только замечательный, хотя и немного ржавый гаечный ключ, как разговор пилотов стал каким-то напряженным, а из кабины повеяло страхом, и мальчик поспешил, глотнув воды, спрятаться на таком удобном и почти просторном месте у трапа. Когда взрослые боятся, они начинают суетиться, бегают туда-сюда и могут его найти. А он не хотел, чтобы нашли. Поэтому лежал в своем закутке, вжавшись в дюрасталь, и слушал космос. Переборка казалась тоненькой-тоненькой, а прямо за ней – руку протяни и потрогаешь – плыли звезды. Мальчик ощутил восторг: звезды все-таки пели, как он и думал. Каждая звучала по-своему, то громко и звонко, то тихо и басовито, а сзади, за его кораблем, плыла темная громада и тоже пела. Скоро она догонит и зазвучит еще радостнее…

Мальчик дернул головой, сбрасывая странное состояние, и стукнулся о какой-то угол. Потирая лоб, он прислушался к разговорам. Из кабины все сильнее веяло страхом и отчаянием. Мальчик не знал, чего боятся пилоты, но предпочел на всякий случай спрятаться. Взрослые, конечно, часто врут, но вдруг сейчас и правда опасно?

«Что-то происходит. Длинный межзвездный перелет не будет скучным».

Звук двигателя стал другим, более тонким и высоким. Корабль дернулся пару раз и замер. Мальчик не понял, почему: в космосе не останавливают просто так двигатели. В кабине кто-то обреченно выругался незнакомыми словами. Затем что-то громко стукнуло, так, что удар прокатился по телу большой и сильной волной. Наступила тишина.  
Мальчик осторожно выглянул наружу и понял, что ошибся, спрятавшись именно тут. Ниша, в которой он лежал, выходила прямо в коридор, ведущий к трапу. Странно, что никто еще не прошел здесь и не заметил его. Мальчик дернулся было глубже внутрь корабля, но тут трап заскрежетал и с грохотом рухнул куда-то наружу. Вместе с ним поехали какие-то железки на стенах, и одна из них почти полностью закрыла нишу.

Бом-бом-бом. Мальчик ничего не видел из-за листа металла. Только звуки отдавались во всем теле. Бом-бом-бом. По трапу шли люди в тяжелых сапогах. Выглянуть бы, хоть одним глазком посмотреть!

Шаги гулко простучали мимо, и мальчик перевел дух: не заметили. Наверное, пока трап опущен, можно и дальше тут прятаться. А вот потом надо будет новое место искать. А пока можно чуть-чуть посмотреть…

\- Смотрите-ка, что за птичка нам попалась, - засмеялись в глубине корабля. – И что же ты так убегал, а, торговец?

Мальчик очень медленно и осторожно вытянулся вперед, выглядывая из-за листа металла. Через секунду он вздрогнул и едва не стукнулся снова о все ту же выпирающую деталь.

Там, снаружи, вырастали до невозможной высоты арки полированного металла. Невидимый потолок мягко светился приглушенным светом, пуская блики по гладкому, похожему на зеркало полу. Вдали виднелись, врастая в арки и колонны, огромные прямые стены.

«Это все-таки был очень маленький корабль, - завороженно подумал мальчик, непослушными пальцами отодвигая заслонку. – А большой – вот этот».

\- Да ладно, у тебя все равно не вышло бы удрать, - за спиной снова смеялись. – Эта лоханка даже от патрульного крейсера не удерет, а уж от нас!..

\- Вам просто повезло! «Сокол» - самый быстрый корабль в Галактике!

Мальчик шел по трапу, впитывая широко распахнутыми глазами громаду помещения. Наверное, оно было больше всего космопорта в городе. Но тогда корабль… он же, наверное, как целый город!

\- «Сокол»? Ты окрестил это корыто «Соколом»? Да это курица ощипанная! Давай, предъявляй документы на товар, птицевод ты наш!

\- Да вот, вот документы, но нечего хаять мой корабль! Да, не военный, зато летает!

Наверное, это был ангар. Или док. Или еще какое-то место, куда залетают корабли. Мальчик не очень разбирался в терминах. Смутно помнилось, что в каком-то из них строят, а в каком-то – заправляют, но объяснить точнее он бы не смог. Не сейчас, когда посреди огромного металлического мира стоит маленький кораблик, а рядом с ним – еще более маленький мальчик.

\- Да это бублик обгрызенный, а не судно! Так бы и назвали, ему пойдет!

\- Вот, видите, в порядке у меня документы! И «Сокол» мой – тоже!

\- Ну хорошо, хорошо, так какого хатта твой самый лучший, самый быстрый, самый обгрызенный бублик во всей Галактике удирал от нас?

\- Эй! Вы не имеете права! Вы не таможенная служба!

И во всем ангаре – или доке – пусто. Нет, у входа копошатся люди в черных мундирах, но они так далеко, что выглядят не больше самого мальчика. Едва долетает эхо их голосов и ударов по металлу, взлетает вверх и теряется между дюрасталевыми арками. А если подойти и потрогать стену, она будет холодная?  
Мальчик отошел уже довольно далеко от корабля, когда по трапу снова загрохотали шаги. А в этом огромном гулком пространстве совершенно некуда спрятаться! Охнув, мальчик метнулся к стене, вжался в ребристый металл и, обхватив голову руками, начал повторять про себя: «Меня тут нет. Меня тут нет. Вы не хотите меня искать. Меня тут и быть не может. И вообще, это все неважно…»

\- И вообще, это все неважно, - весело произнес человек в тяжелых сапогах, сходя на пол ангара. – Мы сегодня добрые, так что катись, птичка, бубликом. Обещаю, мы выпьем твой груз за твое же здоровье. Можешь еще прилетать!

По помещению заметался дружный смех нескольких человек. Мальчик осторожно глянул через раздвинутые пальцы и увидел, как корабль поднимает трап. Вспыхнул холодный свет заработавшего двигателя.

«Он же улетит сейчас. А я останусь, - ошеломленно понял он. – А как же Родия?»

По металлическим листам прошел слабый толчок: это корабль контрабандистов оторвался от пола и устремился к открывшемуся между переборками космосу. Выход из ангара, наверное, закрывало силовое поле, потому что мальчик не чувствовал даже слабого ветерка.

\- Да какой им бублик! Да дайте мне только выгодный заказ, я перестрою «Сокола» так, что на тысячу световых лет вокруг не будет никого быстрее меня! – в голове затихала ругань пилота. Мальчик потряс головой, вытряхивая ее из ушей.

«Но зато этот корабль очень, очень большой. На нем точно будут пищевые синтезаторы. И воды много. Если я немножко возьму, никто не заметит. Воду, конечно, надо экономить, но если по капельке с каждого человека, то это ведь не страшно?»

Мальчик проводил взглядом улетающий корабль, поправил засунутый за пояс гаечный ключ с «Сокола» и улыбнулся. К нему пришла очень интересная мысль.

«Да, тут я не полечу к Родии. Но я же не знаю, какие планеты увижу теперь?»

В любом случае – он бережно погладил дюрасталевую стену своего нового корабля – сейчас нужно найти место, где можно спрятаться. Вот эта дырка вентиляционной шахты как раз подойдет.


	2. Часть 2. Мальчик, который живет в вентиляции

Глава 1.

Новый корабль был куда лучше первого. Он был очень, очень большой, и всякие технические дырки в нем тоже были широкие и удобные. За все то время, пока мальчик полз по вентиляции, он ни разу не ободрал локоть или коленку о торчащую острую железяку или вылезшую из стены проводку. За кораблем явно ухаживали, хотя мальчик не очень представлял себе, как. Нет, он-то мог проползти по вентиляционному ходу и даже не застревал в нем, но ведь взрослые куда больше его!

А еще новых дырок-лазов оказалось очень-очень много. Первый, в который мальчик юркнул в ангаре, очень быстро разветвился на два, и пришлось думать, в какой ползти. Оба прохода манили загадкой, хотелось и туда, и сюда. Но мальчик, ныряя в левый, решил, что обязательно вернется и правый тоже проверит.

Развилка оказалась не последней. Вентиляция загадочного корабля была сложной, запутанной и до ужаса интересной. Некоторые дырки, как понял мальчик, уже не служили перемещению воздуха и подходили вплотную к каким-то трубам. Зачем это было сделано, он не знал. Впрочем, сейчас ему было важнее, что от одной длинной серо-голубой трубы с потеками краски едва заметно пахло водой. Мальчик пополз вдоль нее, пока не добрался до стыка, закрученного на болты. Тут запах был еще сильнее.

«Техническая магистраль, - подумал мальчик. – Я ее потом раскручу немножко, чтобы в щелку вода протекала, и попью. Только надо хорошо завинтить обратно. А то вода будет капать просто так».

Большие серо-голубые трубы попадались часто. Кое-где на них были разные картинки у стыков: серая капля и голубая. Мальчик знал, что это называется маркировка, но не понял еще, что она значит.

«Я обязательно разберусь», - пообещал он себе.

Он полз долго, уже немножко устал и очень, очень проголодался. В технических ходах почему-то не ставили пищевых синтезаторов: наверное, конструкторы корабля не подумали, что в вентиляции может завестись маленький мальчик.

«Надо вылезти наружу в безлюдном месте и поискать. Вон тут всюду дырки в стенах, чтобы воздух ходил, пластинками только прикрыты. Одну такую отвинчу и выгляну».  
От мыслей его отвлекли голоса, показавшиеся знакомыми. Проползя еще немного и посмотрев через такую металлическую решетку, называется «заглушка», мальчик увидел большую комнату с людьми в странной одежде. Люди смеялись и разговаривали о придурковатом контрабандисте, летающем на ведре с болтами, у которого – представьте себе! – вместо обычной муры нашли элитный коньяк! Что такое элитный коньяк, мальчик не знал, но догадался: это такие люди заходили на его первый, маленький корабль.

\- А теперь его коньяк у нас!

\- Эй, ты не наглей, узнает командир – прибьет и прав будет!

\- Ха! Мы ему ящик отнесли, не заругается!

\- Да и абордажей вроде не планируется. Завтра вообще в гипер прыгнем, так что можно и расслабиться, я прав?

Один из веселых людей отошел так, что его не стало видно сквозь заглушку. Неприятно запахло, и мальчик понял, что элитный коньяк – это спиртной напиток. Так же пахло, когда дядя праздновал всякие непонятные события.

«Сейчас они будут пить, - подумал мальчик. – И станут веселые и невнимательные. Тетя говорила, что спиртное веселит. Тогда можно к ним выйти и спросить, где тут поесть можно. Они не запомнят. Дядя никогда не помнил, что он говорил, когда праздновал».

Он притаился за заглушкой и начал ждать. Из комнаты неслись радостные голоса, смех, пахло спиртным. Мальчику очень хотелось вылезти поскорее, но что-то холодное и разумное шептало ему: еще рано. Наконец, когда разговор снаружи стал запинаться, а кто-то запел про мощь имперского флота, мальчик тихонько отвинтил болты и вылез наружу.

Комната оказалась больше, чем он видел из вентиляции. Люди сидели на низком диване и наливали что-то темное в прозрачные стаканы. Мальчик подошел к одному взрослому и осторожно подергал его за штанину. Тот обернулся, не без труда нашел его взглядом.

\- Чего тебе? – слегка запинающимся, но благодушным голосом спросил человек. Мальчик хотел сказать, что очень хочет есть, но вылетел почему-то совсем другой вопрос:

\- А это что тут вообще?

\- Это? – взрослый оглядел комнату. – А это наша кают-компания. Тут наше отделение отдыхает.

\- А вы кто?

\- Мы-то? – взрослый хохотнул. – А мы, мелкий, - имперские штурмовики!

\- Ух ты, - восхищенно прошептал мальчик. Большой и веселый человек сразу стал в его глазах очень значительным и немножко ненастоящим. – Взаправдашние?

\- А то ж!

\- А почему тогда не в форме? – мальчик помнил, что на картинках в информатории штурмовики одевались в белые доспехи, похожие на облизанные до блеска косточки.

\- Так отдыхаем! – взрослый мотнул головой в угол, покачнулся. – Вон, видишь, стоят?

Мальчик перевел взгляд вправо и затаил дыхание. Настоящие, совсем как на картинке, доспехи высились у стены, и их было так много! Один, два, три… восемь штук!

\- А можно потрогать? – он зачарованно шагнул поближе к белому блеску пластика.

\- А с чего бы нет-то? – хмыкнул штурмовик. – Валяй.

Мальчик подошел и бережно погладил большую и красивую пластину непонятного назначения. Та оказалась гладкая, как бок у спидера, и с царапиной у края.

\- А почему вы в корабле, а не на земле? – спросил он. – Я в голофильме видел, что вы на земле стреляете.

\- А мы тут для абордажа. А то вдруг кто-нибудь возьмет и ка-ак нападет! – штурмовик изобразил руками, как некий непонятный субъект берет на абордаж совершенно беззащитный военный корабль Империи.

\- А-а, - понимающе кивнул мальчик. – А тетя говорила, что в вас нельзя играть.

Штурмовики захохотали.

\- Конечно, нельзя! Нами надо быть! Вот ты, мелкий, хочешь быть штурмовиком?

\- Да! – не раздумывая, ответил мальчик. – А еще истребителем и техником!

По кают-компании снова пронесся дружный хохот.

\- За это надо выпить! – твердо и почти не запинаясь, сказал один из солдат. – Будешь?

\- Я маленький, мне нельзя, - отказался мальчик. – А еще оно воняет.

\- Правильно, - одобрил штурмовик. – Детям надо пить молоко. Щас сделаем.

Он подошел к какому-то аппарату в углу, похожему на терминал в лавке, и начал нажимать на кнопки. Тот тихонько зажужжал.

\- Еще еды сообрази! – крикнул кто-то с дивана. – Нечего без закуски пить!

\- Не дурной, соображу, - отмахнулся штурмовик. Пожужжал еще немного и торжественно протянул мальчику стакан с белой жидкостью. – Вот. У нас хорошие синтезаторы, даже молоко дают. Империя заботится о своих солдатах!

Мальчик торопливо выпил то, что ему дали. Молоко оказалось жутко вкусным и немножко не таким, как дома. «Это потому, что оно космическое», - подумал он.

Штурмовик потыкал в кнопки еще раз и поставил на небольшой столик тарелку с чем-то густым и непонятным, но очень завлекательно пахнущим.

\- Я хотел сделать кашу, - объяснил он. – Детей надо кормить кашами. Но имперским штурмовикам такого в рационе не полагается, поэтому вот тебе витаминизированное мясное пюре повышенной калорийности.

Остальные снова дружно засмеялись, о чем-то заспорили. Мальчик ел темную коричневатую гущу со сложным названием и думал о том, что имперские штурмовики – очень добрые люди. А кормят их вообще замечательно.

Он еще долго сидел в кают-компании и слушал загадочные и завлекательные истории о планетах и кораблях. Разговоры пахли дорогами и боями, совсем как в голофильмах, правда, очень многое было ему непонятно. Но самое важное и правильное мальчик понял: эти люди друг для друга были теплыми. А это значит, что теплые люди бывают, просто их, оказывается, надо искать.

«Тогда, может быть, и я когда-нибудь найду кого-то, кто не будет холодный?»

Мальчик так бы и сидел здесь всегда, но довольно скоро что-то подсказало ему, что пора уходить. А то взрослые протрезвеют и решат, что маленьким мальчикам не место на военных кораблях. Он дождался момента, когда на него никто не будет смотреть, и тихонько забрался обратно в вентиляцию, закрутив за собой заглушку. Отползя на пару десятков метров, он свернулся калачиком прямо в лазе и счастливо вздохнул. Мир был огромен и прекрасен, и даже поесть удалось.

Вымотанный бесконечно долгим днем, мальчик крепко спал под звуки ругани дежурного офицера, заставшего подчиненных за пьянкой.

Глава 2.

Корабль назывался «звездный разрушитель типа «Победа II». У него был длинный цифробуквенный код, который у мальчика ни разу не получилось запомнить. Но он и не старался: все равно все офицеры почему-то звали свой корабль «Антарес». Как понял мальчик, это слово было прозвищем и означало какую-то далекую и немножко выдуманную звезду.

Огромный, торжественный и очень красивый, звездный разрушитель весь пронизывался техническими ходами, трубами и вентиляционными шахтами. Мальчик упоенно лазил по нему, исследуя даже самые неприметные и интересные закоулки. Вентиляция оказалась очень удобной: по ней можно было пробраться почти в любую часть корабля. Больше всего мальчик полюбил сидеть под полом на мостике. Там было тесно, но зато получалось, свернувшись калачиком, слушать разговоры командиров. Так мальчик узнал, что, чтобы куда-то прилететь, нужно сначала сманеврировать досветовыми двигателями, потом задать координаты и поправки, рассчитать маршрут, а в конце запустить гипердвигатель. И во время всего этого обязательно надо щелкать кнопочками.

Из вентиляции не всегда было хорошо видно: заглушки часто размещались в полу или прямо над ним, и мальчик смотрел на большие и сильные ноги, шагающие по коридорам. Огромный мир корабля для него звучал. Щелк-щелк-щелк – это штурман набирает координаты перед гиперпрыжком. Скоро по переборкам пройдет низкий, почти неслышный гул, от которого зашевелится что-то в животе, и корабль полетит в гиперпространстве. В начала прыжка у мальчика всегда начинали дрожать чувства, но описать это словами он бы, наверное, не смог.

А вот это – клац-клац-клац – идут по вентиляции маленькие ремонтные дроиды. Они хорошие. Мальчик быстро с ними познакомился. Он немножко понимал их пиликанье и быстро договорился, чтобы о нем не докладывали механикам. Он ведь не будет вредить такому чудесному кораблю? С дроидами можно было поговорить, хотя больше половины слов мальчик разобрать не мог. Например, ему объяснили, почему кое-где из вентиляции можно выползти в другие технические ходы и добраться до труб: это для удобства ремонта. И про маркировку узнал: оказывается, серая капля означала техническую воду, а голубая – ту, которая для людей. А еще у дроидов мальчик раздобыл замечательный маленький многофункциональный инструмент на батарейках. Немножко сломанный, правда, но это ничего: он починил.

А вж-ж-ж – это гудит пищевой синтезатор. Их много на корабле, в основном в столовых и кают-компаниях. Мальчик быстро научился доставать из них еду. Та была странная и непохожая на домашнюю, но очень вкусная и сытная. Он не очень хорошо понимал, что такое витамины и микроэлементы, которые предлагается добавлять в пищу, но считал, что на военном корабле ничего вредного предлагать не будут. Иногда из синтезатора получалось добыть молоко, и это тоже было очень вкусно.

Волновой душ в технических отсеках делает уи-иу-пш-ш-ш. Это для того, чтобы механики, когда после смены идут по каютам, не пачкали коридоры машинным маслом. Мальчик часто забегал сюда: ему очень нравилось, что душ мыл какими-то воздушными потоками и не тратил ценную воду.

А большая часть вентиляционных шахт гудит почти неслышно, только ветерок чувствуется. Некоторые шахты были очень широкими и уходили глубоко вниз. К ним мальчик старался не подходить. Один раз он оступился и сорвался в такую. Ух, как он испугался! Едва-едва не закричал от страха! Замахал руками, ногами и еще чем-то, пролетел, кажется, очень-очень глубоко и непонятно как ухватился за стык плит. Перевел дух и полез вверх, цепляясь непослушными пальцами за сварочные швы и изо всех сил не стараясь смотреть вниз. Через бесконечно долгое время удалось доползти до края шахты и перевалиться через него, с облегчением плюхнувшись на пузо. Там, разглядывая свои дрожащие руки, мальчик заметил коготки. Короткие, острые и полупрозрачные, они слабо светились голубоватым. Наверное, именно ими он и цеплялся за стену шахты. Едва он смог успокоиться, коготки пропали. Впрочем, мальчик быстро научился их выпускать. Так лазить по вентиляции стало гораздо удобнее. Теперь он легко мог ползать даже по вертикальным ходам, где раньше упирался локтями, пятками и попой, чтобы подняться хоть немножечко выше. Правда, откуда у него взялись эти коготки, мальчик не знал. На ощупь они были не такие, как все другие предметы. То же смутное чувство, каким он разделял людей на холодных и несуществующих пока теплых, подсказывало: эти коготки – часть чего-то еще. Что это значит, мальчик тоже не понимал.

Дни на звездном разрушителе были длинными-длинными, как и он сам: у мальчика только один раз получилось проползти корабль от носа и до кормы, ни разу не поспав по пути. Тут не было ночи, как на планете: в коридорах всегда горел свет и ходили люди. Поэтому мальчик спал тогда, когда хотел, забиваясь в технические ниши знакомых до последнего сварочного шва проходов. Ему было хорошо и спокойно, и он понимал: маленькие дети на самом деле должны жить в вентиляции космических кораблей. Ведь здесь так здорово! Правда, все равно холодно, но это нормально, ведь все говорят, что космос – холодный. Когда холодно и внутри, и снаружи, это правильно и называется гармония. Как в пустыне ночью, только лучше. А еще иногда немножко одиноко. Можно, конечно, поговорить с дроидами или другими механизмами, но это не то. Вот если бы в вентиляции завелась маленькая девочка с каштановыми косичками… Ах, сколько интересного они могли бы сделать вместе! Но девочки не было, и мальчик играл со всем, что было вокруг, быстро привыкнув делать это очень тихо, чтобы никто не услышал. И, обнимая перед сном любимую отвертку, считал, что он счастлив.

«Пора убежать», - подумал мальчик, шустро уползая из-под пола рубки. Это было плохо. Ему вовсе не хотелось уходить с такого замечательного звездного разрушителя: здесь было так здорово! Но у него впервые за много времени появился шанс это сделать, а другой когда еще будет?

«Они уже наверняка поняли, что кто-то чужой живет на корабле, - вздохнул про себя мальчик. – Не надо было лазить к тренажерам».

Он знал, что чем незаметнее будет себя вести, тем позднее его отловят и выгонят с корабля. А ведь обязательно выгонят: взрослые же не понимают, где должны на самом деле жить дети. Но не ходить к тренажерам было просто невозможно! Они стояли в большом помещении, приглашающе подмигивали огоньками и тянули к себе, как магнитный луч. Часто к ним подходили люди и занимались. И тренажеры тряслись, гудели и качались, как самые настоящие истребители! Ну как, как можно было после такого просто взять и уйти, не попробовав самому? Ведь если кто-то тренируется, значит, и ему можно!

В самый первый раз мальчику удалось только включить тренажер и сесть на него, а потом он обнаружил инструкцию рядом с сиденьем. Позже, слушая разговоры пилотов, он узнал, что по уставу инструкции должны лежать рядом со всеми сложными механизмами, а то эти недопришибленные новички, хаттова бабушка их электронике учила, обязательно что-нибудь сломают. Но тогда он восторженно подумал, что это для него положили.

Летать на тренажерах оказалось очень сложно. Ноги не доставали до педалей, а если мальчик пробовал нажимать их чем-то еще – он не понял, чем, но нажималось хорошо – пружины почему-то ломались. Нет, он потом чинил! Но не всегда успевал до прихода следующей группы. Еще трудно было стрелять, потому что у мальчика ни разу не получалось ни во что попасть. Правда, вражеские пилоты на экране все равно взрывались, пытаясь проследить траекторию его движения. Зато в кнопочках и рычагах он разобрался легко и часто, когда в зале никого не было, тряс кабину тренажера резкими маневрами и шепотом кричал в макет рации: «Черный-3, Черный-3, я Черный-5! Атакую из второго сектора, прикрой!»

«А может, они догадались, что я лазил к истребителям? – мальчик деловито переполз развилку и начал ловко карабкаться вверх. – Но я же там ничего не делал!»  
Истребители он нашел совсем недавно и долго не мог поверить, что они настоящие. Но они были: стояли на специальных стойках, поблескивая белым металлом и тихонько гудя солнечными парусами. Мальчику тогда повезло, что в отсеке никого не было, а то он опомнился, когда уже вылез из вентиляции и подошел почти вплотную ко взаправдашнему Тай-файтеру. Тот висел над полом, охваченный какими-то механизмами поперек кабины, и выглядел совсем как на картинках из информатория. Мальчик тогда долго-долго сидел, прижавшись к огромному солнечному парусу и гладя его пальцами, а перед уходом твердо пообещал рядам истребителей:

\- Я обязательно буду летать на вас!

«Нет, наверное, они из-за шахты…» - мальчик вздохнул. Дурацкая была идея. Он же давно решил, что будет вести себя тихо-тихо. Но эта вентиляционная шахта была такая большая! В нее, наверное, можно было запихнуть взрослого, даже если он руки растопырит! И такая глубокая, что дна совсем не видно! Мальчик побоялся подходить к ней и подполз на пузе, чтобы посмотреть, куда она ведет. А потом… он не хотел! Оно как-то само заглянулось внутрь и сказалось «бу!». Ух, какое поднялось эхо! Его тоненькое писклявое «бу» превратилось в рев неведомого чудовища, мальчик даже сам испугался. А затем понял, что надо быстро убегать, пока его не поймали, но перед этим снова свесил голову в шахту и еще раз сказал «бу!». Во второй раз получилось еще лучше. Потом по вентиляции долго бегали дроиды: искали поломки.

«Или, может, из-за бластера?» - мальчик прополз по трубе с коричневой маркировкой и спрыгнул в вертикальный ход, ведущий вниз. Две секунды захватывающего дух полета, вцепившиеся в стенки когти – и он с жутковатым скрежетом приземлился на стальную обшивку. На листах металла, обшивших проход, остались длинные царапины.

Бластеры тогда так и остались для него загадкой. Нет, мальчик видел, как из них стреляют, когда подглядывал за штурмовиками в тире. Но одно дело глядеть, а совсем другое – самому попробовать! Не получилось. Бластеры, стоявшие в оружейной штурмовиков, были слишком большие и тяжелые и в вентиляцию не пролазили. Он пробовал один и так пропихнуть, и сяк, но бластер только звякал о заслонку и в тир не хотел. На звук прибежал дежурный, и мальчик едва успел спрятаться, бросив оружие на пол.

«В любом случае, пора уходить. Передислоцироваться, - с важностью добавил он про себя. Мальчик знал теперь много умных слов и очень любил их использовать. – Только в мусорку зайду. Опять куртка порвалась».

Он не знал, сколько времени летит на звездном разрушителе, но заметил, что в последнее время одежда, уже не раз залатанная на локтях и коленях, начала давить в плечах, и штанины и рукава стали короткими. Ботинки мальчик давно потерял, утопив в мусоросборнике, но не жалел об этом: ноги и так не мерзли. Теперь надо было найти новую одежду. А то на мостике говорили, что корабль, с которым будет встречаться Антарес, называется аж Флагман Флота. А на Флагмане Флота наверняка нельзя появляться таким оборванным!

\- Флагман Флота, - тихо повторил замечательные слова мальчик, отвинчивая заглушку под потолком мусорного отсека.

Здесь он брал одежду, сломанные инструменты и много других вещей, которые можно было разбирать и пытаться понять, почему они не работают. Еще сюда зачем-то сливали воду. Мальчик очень возмущался, что воду выбрасывают в мусор. Он так и не понял, почему ее нельзя очистить заново.

А еще тут жили щупальца! В самый первый раз, когда мальчик зашел сюда, они напали на него и попытались утащить под воду. Ух, какие большие и страшные были щупальца! Мальчик и сам не понял, как смог взлететь почти на самый верх стены: наверное, когтями зацепился. А щупальца высунулись из воды и махали на него присосками! А он отцепил одну руку и изо всех сил бил по ним когтями! Тогда щупальца заверещали противным голосом и сбежали, а мальчик спустился и взял то, что ему было нужно. С тех пор он был очень осторожным, и правильно: щупальца оказались совсем глупыми и нападали каждый раз, когда он приходил. Как будто и не понимали, что у него есть когти. Но он всегда побеждал! Один раз даже изловчился и открутил глазик на стебельке, который неосторожно вылез из воды совсем рядом с ним. Ух, и визгу было!

Сейчас щупальца, конечно, тоже напали. Мальчик несколько раз ударил их когтями, пока булькнувшая вода не подсказала ему, что враг ушел. Тогда он обшарил все сухие участки мусоросборника, но ничего не нашел: наверное, на корабле давно не выкидывали одежду. А жалко: из обрывков формы получаются такие прочные заплатки! Мальчик вздохнул и полез обратно на стену.

\- А я ухожу на другой корабль, - сказал он щупальцам, высунувшимся из воды. – Называется – Флагман Флота. А ты скучай тут теперь одно, раз такое глупое!

Мальчик закрыл за собой заглушку и, постукивая коготками по металлу, направился в ангар. Офицеры на мостике говорили, что шаттл пойдет завтра. Но когда это – завтра, мальчик плохо себе представлял. Поэтому надо было забраться в укромное место заранее и дождаться, пока шаттл взлетит.

«В конце концов, - подумал он, ввинчиваясь в боковой проход, - я ведь скоро вырасту, и вентиляция станет мне мала, как курточка. А Флагман Флота, наверное, еще больше, чем Антарес! В его дырках я еще долго не буду застревать!»


	3. Часть 3. Ведь так не бывает на свете...

Наверное, Флагман Флота – и правда очень большой корабль. По крайней мере, ангар в нем был еще огромнее, чем на Антаресе. В нем стоял шаттл мальчика, еще два шаттла и какой-то маленький незнакомый корабль. А сбоку были специальные дверки, за которыми – мальчик это уже знал – живут истребители! И дверок было куда больше, чем на Антаресе. С восторгом оглянувшись на них, мальчик побежал к стене. Где-то тут должна быть заглушка.

Вентиляционные ходы, правда, были не намного шире, и мальчик огорченно подумал, что когда-нибудь все-таки вырастет настолько, что не сможет по ним лазить.  
«Но это будет нескоро, - решил он. – Я даже в курточку еще вхожу, не то что в вентиляцию».

Заглушка оказалась в другом месте, и ход из нее вел только один, а не два. И это было восхитительно: значит, проходы на Флагмане Флота расположены не так, как на Антаресе, и их можно будет долго и упоенно изучать. Но это потом. Сейчас мальчик устал: ему пришлось долго ждать в тесном закутке под полом шаттла, пока тот не взлетит. Надо было поспать.

Мальчик отполз на пару десятков метров от ангара и свернулся в удобной нише. Он уже знал, зачем они такие: в них стоят дроиды и отдыхают, когда в вентиляции ничего проверять и чинить не надо. Но они не обидятся, если он тут полежит. На Антаресе никогда не обижались.

Через какое-то время – мальчик очень плохо умел его рассчитывать, ведь на кораблях не было дня и ночи, а в вентиляции не ставят часы – он потянулся и деловито пополз обратно. Знакомиться со Флагманом Флота надо начать с истребителей. Потому что ну как же иначе?

В главном ангаре было пусто. «Ага, - подумал мальчик. – Значит, совещание, на которое летал капитан, уже закончилось. И шаттл вернулся. А я – нет».

От этой мысли стало весело. Нет, ему нравилось на Антаресе, и даже очень, но тут-то все было еще новое и необлазанное! Например, вот эта длинная дырка. Она идет вдоль таких маленьких комнаток, где живут истребители. Комнатки называются «стартовые ангары». В каждую можно заглянуть и познакомиться. Ну, если там никого нет, конечно.

Видимо, механики ушли недавно: в ангарах пахло машинным маслом, а в воздухе еще висело эхо голосов. Мальчик бдительно осмотрел все помещения, убедился, что людей нет, и отодвинул заглушку на потолке. Прыг! Он полюбил так спускаться: сначала пара секунд падения, от которого что-то сладко верещит в груди, а потом – хлоп! – пол бьет по пяткам, и надо приземлиться на него совсем-совсем тихо, чтобы не нашуметь. Очень здорово.

\- Здравствуйте, уважаемый Тай-файтер, - вежливо сказал мальчик, подойдя к ближайшему истребителю. – Я теперь буду жить на вашем корабле и иногда ходить к вам в гости. Вы очень красивый.

Истребитель молчал, загадочно поблескивая белым металлом. Мальчику очень хотелось сесть рядом, прижаться к большому, как целый маленький дом, солнечному парусу и так сидеть, но он только бережно погладил гладкую поверхность и пошел дальше. Надо было поздороваться со всеми Тай-файтерами.

Истребителей оказалось много, намного больше, чем на Антаресе. Мальчик сбился со счета уже на четвертом ангаре. Конечно, они не отвечали на его приветствия, но было и так понятно: они не против, чтобы он сюда заходил. Наверняка ведь им скучно стоять без дела! Особенно самому последнему. Он почему-то стоял в своем ангаре совсем один, без товарищей.

\- Ты почему один стоишь? – спросил мальчик, подходя к Тай-файтеру. – Тебя прогнали, да? Ты что-нибудь натворил?

Истребитель смотрел на него стеклами круглой кабины.

\- Или они не хотят с тобой дружить, потому что у тебя крылышки не такие? – мальчик ласково погладил солнечные паруса. Те и правда были странными: изогнутые, заломленные внутрь сверху и снизу, но совсем не выглядевшие поврежденными. – Ты не расстраивайся. Хочешь, я с тобой дружить буду?

Солнечный парус тихонько пел под рукой. Голос у него был другой, выше, чем у обычных истребителей.

\- Интересно, для кого ты такой, - рассуждал мальчик, водя пальцем по крылу. – Те все одинаковые, они для пилотов. А ты?

От внезапной догадки захватило дух.

\- А может… - голос мальчика дрогнул, - а может, ты для меня?

Он неверяще посмотрел на истребитель и, спешно перехватываясь за поручни, полез по стойкам.

Кабина открылась не сразу, сначала в ней что-то пощелкало, но потом между ней и солнечным парусом отъехала вверх дверка. Мальчик восторженно зашел внутрь, сел в кресло и погладил рычаг управления.

\- Ты очень большой, - извиняющимся голосом сказал мальчик. – Я не дотянусь до твоих педалей и что-нибудь сломаю. Но я вырасту, честное слово! И тогда мы будем летать!

Он блаженно улыбнулся и потрогал пальцем гашетку.

\- А пока давай немножко поиграем, ладно?

_Тем временем…  
\- Что-то изменилось… помолчите, капитан. У меня странное предчувствие._

\- Виу! Виу-виу-птыщь! – шепотом кричал мальчик, легонько прикасаясь к кнопкам. – Черный-2, Черный-2, у тебя крестокрыл на хвосте! Держись, я иду тебе на помощь!  
За стеклом кабины блестел металл переборок, и это выглядело совсем как космос со звездочками и вертящимися в схватке кораблями.

\- Птыщь! Птыщь! Так тебе! А то летают тут всякие, а потом элероны пропадают, - повторил мальчик фразу, подслушанную в казарме пилотов.

Он осторожно наклонил вперед рычаг управления, изображая заход на посадку, и прислушался. Где-то сверху и очень-очень далеко произошло странное. Мальчик не мог описать это чувство словами. Словно бы что-то большое, сильное и жгучее, как солнышко, открыло глаза и посмотрело на него.

«Ой, - подумал мальчик, - а вдруг я нажал не ту кнопочку, и истребитель что-то сделал? Надо быстро убежать».

Выскочив из корабля, он соскользнул вниз, на пол ангара, едва касаясь пальцами стойки, и боязливо посмотрел на Тай-файтер. Тот вроде стоял спокойно, огоньками не мигал и вообще не подавал виду, что что-то произошло.

\- Я еще приду, - пообещал мальчик. – До свиданья.

Он отбежал к стене ангара, оттолкнулся от пола и прыгнул вверх, к заглушке. Мелькнули внизу металлические плиты, странный истребитель и стойка для него. Мальчик вцепился в решетку заглушки, обхватил ногами осветительный элемент и завертел винты. Еще через две секунды – бросил себя в вентиляцию и захлопнул решетку за собой. Всё. Теперь его не найдут.

_Тем временем…  
\- На корабле чужой. Истребители и шаттлы не выпускать. Опустить переборки между отсеками._

_\- Но…_

_\- Делайте, что сказано. Это джедай._

Отползя на пару десятков метров – он всегда так делал, когда подозревал, что его заметили – мальчик задумался. Солнышко, только что смотревшее на него, как-то уменьшилось и замерло, подобравшись. Может, боится? Но зачем? Мальчик не хотел его пугать. Солнышко было таким непривычным, совсем не таким, как на планете. Там оно обжигало кожу снаружи, а тут его редкие лучи грели что-то внутри мальчика. Это было необычно. Это надо было понять.

Мальчик заскользил по вентиляционному ходу, прислушиваясь. Песня Флагмана Флота была не такая, как у Антареса, но в ней не было ничего похожего на солнышко. Вот шевелятся люди, вот дроиды, а вот гудит реактор… не то, все не то! Мальчик закрыл глаза. Стало лучше. Луч большой и сильной звезды едва заметно грел правую щеку. Туда!

_Тем временем…  
\- Переборки опущены. Но как он мог пробраться сюда?_

_\- Вероятно, на одном из шаттлов. Нужно усовершенствовать систему безопасности при проведении флотских совещаний._

_\- Может быть, лучше все же использовать голограммы?_

_\- Голограммы не имеют такой убеждающей силы, как личное присутствие. И нет, капитан, я о помехах связи, а не о том, о чем вы подумали._

Мальчик, не открывая глаз, мчался по вентиляции. Он уже умел передвигаться здесь быстрее и тише любого дроида, только когти иногда клацали по металлу. Не тут, не тут, этот поворот вообще назад… вон туда, вверх! Мальчик прыгнул в вертикально поднимающийся ход и, пролетев немного, полез, цепляясь за сварочные швы. Такие подъемы давно были для него нетрудными.

Он выполз из хода и остановился. Солнышко было еще очень далеко, но теперь мальчик уже мог точно сказать: оно греет. Греет внутри. Значит, его просто необходимо найти и потрогать. Туда, нет, туда… мальчик поводил ладошками из стороны в сторону. Вот там тепло. Правда, туда не ведет ни одного прохода… Надо поискать путь.

_Тем временем…  
\- Возможно, это все же какая-то ошибка?_

_\- Вряд ли, капитан. Свернуть все работы, ограничить перемещение по отсекам. И абордажную команду сюда. И нет, капитан, этого не будет много. Вы уже не застали джедаев, но я хорошо их помню. Их нельзя недооценивать._

Доползя до развилки, мальчик нахмурился. Солнышко было не там, где он чувствовал его раньше. Теперь оно ощущалось левее и не так высоко. Нужно было выбирать другой проход.

«Я тебя найду», - подумал мальчик, покрепче зажмуриваясь. Холодно, холодно, холодно… вот тут потеплее. Сюда.

Еще одна шахта, ведущая вверх, слишком широкая, чтобы ползти, упираясь спиной в противоположную стену. Приходится поглубже вонзать когти в металл и подтягиваться руками и еще чем-то себя под попу пихать. Налево. Труба с красной маркировкой. Надо пролезть под ней.

_Тем временем…_

_\- Он перемещается по кораблю. Отсеки изолированы друг от друга?_

_\- Да, милорд._

_\- Значит, это для него не препятствие. Он движется к жилым палубам. Прекратить все перемещения, кроме патрулей. Не оставаться в одиночку, находиться группами не менее чем по трое. Следить за поведением друг друга. Любой, кто почувствует беспричинную усталость или приступ невнимательности, должен немедленно поднять тревогу. А я отправляюсь вниз._

_\- Но…_

_\- Не спорьте, капитан. Это мой противник._

Тепло-тепло-тепло. Нет. Не здесь тепло. Вон там. Солнышко ходит по кораблю. Близко. Стало еще ближе.

Мысли-ощущения были короткими, отрывочными, мальчик несся по вентиляции, проскальзывал под гудящими трубами. Иногда он на секунду замирал и прислушивался, пытаясь понять, где он находится. В коридорах звучали шаги, кто-то бегал и распоряжался командным голосом, но это сейчас было неважно. Где-то рядом ходило солнышко, ощупывало жгучими лучами отсеки, и мальчика несло ему навстречу.

Тепло-тепло. Горячо. Здесь!

Мальчик замер и осторожно, втянув когти, пополз к заглушке. Там, за ней, было большое помещение. Это нехорошо, он последнее время чувствовал себя неуютно, если до стены далеко бежать. Но там было солнышко! Мальчик прижался носом к решетке и открыл глаза.

Нет, ну так нечестно! Вентиляция выходила в какое-то такое место, что большую металлическую комнату видно было, а солнышко – нет! Мальчик обиженно засопел и пополз было обратно, собираясь зайти с другой стороны. Тут большое-сильное-горячее переместилось к стене, и мальчик ощутил огромный жгущий поток внимания, направленный на него. Это было так здорово, что он даже остановился. Очень-очень тепло и хорошо, а еще немножко страшно.

\- Выходи, - прокатился под потолком низкий голос. Мальчик с восторгом понял, что это говорит тот, кто на него смотрит.

\- Я знаю, что ты здесь, - металлические стены неслышно загудели вместе с голосом. Мальчик вцепился в стенку вентиляционного хода и слушал.

\- Я чувствую тебя. Выходи, - последнее слово прозвучало как-то по-особенному, пронизав всю комнату. Заглушка стала ближе, и мальчик сердито шлепнул себя по руке, зачем-то собравшейся эту решетку отвинтить. Ну и зачем было выкручивать болты, а? Нет, выйти хотелось… Мальчик вздохнул. Выйти даже очень хотелось, почти как летать на истребителе. Но ведь тогда его увидят. А если увидят – обязательно выгонят.

Маленькая ладошка осторожно коснулась полуоткрученной заглушки. Но там ведь солнышко!

\- Или ты хочешь сдохнуть, как крыса в канализации? – в голосе пел металл, похожий на крылатую дюрасталь Тай-файтеров. – Обычно вы предпочитаете погибать с мечом в руках.

Мальчик отдернул руку. Ему не нравилось то, что сказало солнышко. Может, оно совсем не с ним говорит? Нет, наверное, надо отползти подальше и хорошо подумать… Он уже хотел так сделать, как что-то поддало ему под попу, и мальчик вылетел наружу, выбив полуотвинченную заглушку, и неловко плюхнулся на пол.

Пол больно стукнул по коленкам, мальчик приподнялся на четвереньки и повел перед собой рукой: так тепло ощущалось лучше, чем глазами. Горячо-горячо. Вот там горячо, на середине комнаты. Надо туда.

Мальчик неуверенно поднялся на ноги. За месяцы в вентиляции он отвык ходить выпрямившись, но руки ему были нужны, чтобы щупать, где сильнее горячо. Вот тут солнышко. Мальчик провел ладонью по воздуху и пошел на тепло. Через пару шагов, спохватившись, открыл глаза.

Посередине комнаты стоял кто-то большой и черный. От него шло тепло и еще что-то, и от этого мальчику хотелось одновременно убежать и подойти поближе. Совсем ближе. Чтобы потрогать. Да. Надо потрогать.

Мальчик неуверенно пошел к большому черному человеку, на всякий случай водя перед собой ладошкой. Черный человек не двигался, только смотрел. Взгляд у него был тоже горячий. Надо потрогать. Надо потрогать.

Мальчик сделал еще два шага и решительно схватил большую черную ногу. Та оказалась твердая и гладкая на ощупь, как солнечные паруса у истребителей. А еще, стоило ее коснуться, облегченно пиликнул где-то внутри вечный автоответчик: «свое-нужное-теплое». Стало очень-очень хорошо.

Тут мысли снова стали нормальными, а не обрывками про горячо-холодно, и мальчик вспомнил, что совсем забыл поздороваться. Он покрепче ухватился одной рукой за ногу, а другой – за болтающийся сзади плащ, и задрал голову. Смотреть пришлось высоко: черный человек оказался очень высоким, почти как Тай-файтер. Отыскав взглядом где-то под самым потолком два черных глаза, мальчик посмотрел в них и сказал:

\- Здравствуйте.

_Тем временем…_

_Дарт Вейдер почувствовал легкое разочарование. Он рыскал по всему кораблю, загонял врага в удобное для интересного боя место, гадал, как же он перемещается – идея про вентиляцию пришла не сразу, да и поместиться в ходы такого размера, по мнению Вейдера, мог только предварительно расчлененный джедай – наконец-то выследил, и что? Нарушителем оказался мальчишка, не падаван даже, юнлинг, и то необученный. Планы как следует развеяться после скучного заседания флотских идиотов таяли на глазах._

_Мальчишка. Лет примерно семи, белобрысые лохмы изрядно отросли и спутались, наряжен в какие-то обноски, босой. Сидит на полу зажмурившись и головой трясет. И это достойный противник?_

_«Хорошо, что я не стал дожидаться абордажную команду, - подумал Вейдер. – Падение авторитета было бы неминуемым»._

_Юнлинг снова помотал головой и медленно повел рукой в воздухе. Вейдер ощутил, что его неумело, но старательно нащупывают Силой._

_«Он что, еще и слепой?»_

_Юнлинг повернулся в его сторону и встал с пола. Двигался он странно, присогнувшись и легко скользя по металлическим пластинам. Походка совершенно не походила на обычную джедайскую, скорее напоминала крадущиеся движения хищного зверька._

_«Сбежал из Храма в тот день, когда я побывал там? Нет, слишком молод. Разве что его спасли. Или его нашел на планете и обучил кто-то из выживших? Что-то здесь не то…»_

_Уже на полпути к Вейдеру юнлинг все-таки открыл глаза. Остановился, восхищенно оглядев его, и решительно пошел дальше. Вейдер не двигался, все еще размышляя. В конце концов, мальчишка ему повредить не сможет._

_«Вот оно. Этот вентиляционный заморыш меня не боится. Абсолютно. Значит, его не обучали: уж про страшного ситха рассказал бы любой из сбежавших джедаев, а контроль над эмоциями в таком возрасте почти недостижим. Неужели самоучка?»_

_В этот момент наглый юнлинг добрался до Вейдера и с видом человека, обретшего цель в жизни, схватил его за ногу._

_Мысли и догадки вышибло из головы, как таранным ударом крестокрыла. Нет, джедаи часто вели себя невежливо, сыпали проклятиями, пытались приложить чем-нибудь тяжелым, но чтобы так!.. «Может, он решил, что я – большой и интересный дроид? – хмыкнул про себя Вейдер, увидев на поясе мальчишки неплохой набор инструментов. – Как бы не захотел отвинтить что-нибудь на память…»_

_Детская ладонь казалась странно горячей даже сквозь доспехи, хотя сенсоров температуры там не было._

_«Нет, нельзя его убивать, - окончательно решил Вейдер, глядя, как юнлинг все выше задирает голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, и для устойчивости перехватывается второй рукой за плащ. – Нужно узнать, как он смог попасть на корабль. Когда я составлял штатное расписание для экипажа разрушителей, маленьких мальчиков там точно не было»._

_Настроение, испортившееся было из-за сорвавшегося поединка, снова пришло в норму. Юнлинг, найдя наконец взглядом лицо Вейдера, восхищенно поздоровался. Вежливый, чтоб его._

_«Может быть, и стоило дождаться абордажную команду. Авторитет восстановить несложно, а вот с детьми общаться я не умею»._

Большой черный человек издал какой-то странный звук и, очень быстро нагнувшись, внезапно поднял мальчика за воротник высоко-высоко, так, что тот теперь смотрел прямо в странные выпуклые глаза.

\- Ну, здравствуй, - голос у человека был металлический и немножко напоминал гул двигателя. – Ты откуда взялся?

\- Из вентиляции, - сказал мальчик и, протянув руку, потрогал гладкий черный наплечник.

\- Это я заметил, - голос оставался ровным, но мальчик знал, что большому человеку весело. – А что ты там делал?

\- Жил!

\- Нет. Если бы ты жил на моем флагмане, я нашел бы тебя раньше.

\- Я жил на другом корабле, - поправился мальчик. – Его зовут Антарес.

\- Капитан Антареса жаловался на странные происшествия, - пробормотал черный человек. – Зря я к нему не прислушался. Что ж, это происшествие свидетельствует о нем не лучшим образом.

\- Там большая вентиляция, - сообщил мальчик. – Много дырок.

\- А как ты попал на Антарес? – черный человек повернулся и пошел к выходу из комнаты. Шаги у него были тоже большие, и мальчику казалось, что он едет на настоящем имперском шагоходе.

\- Они меня сами забрали.

\- Так-так, - от черного человека потянуло предвкушением. – И откуда же?

\- С другого корабля, - мальчику надоело висеть на собственной курточке, да и воротник уже, кажется, начал трескаться. Он повернулся и вцепился в большое металлическое плечо, чуть не выпустив когти, чтобы уж точно не свалиться. Но так делать было нельзя: а вдруг солнышку будет больно?

Черный человек сбился с шага и перехватил мальчика поудобнее.

\- А зачем у вас кнопочки на груди? – спросил тот, зачарованно разглядывая металлическую панель с огоньками.

\- Регуляция функций доспеха, - большая металлическая рука несильно шлепнула по ладошке. Мальчик насупился: и вовсе он не собирался ничего нажимать! – А как ты забрался на этот другой корабль?

\- Я завинтился в люк, - объяснил мальчик. – А потом мы влетели в огромный зал, ангар называется. И я вылез.

\- И тебя никто не заметил?

\- Я тихонько шел и сразу залез в вентиляцию. А вы похожи на Тай-файтер.

\- Хм, спасибо, - черному человеку, кажется, понравилось. – Ты сбежал из дома?

\- Улетел.

\- А до того сбежал. В космопорт?

\- Я только посмотреть пришел. А потом улетел.

\- И прятался на Антаресе. Долго?

\- Долго, - кивнул мальчик. – Курточка уже маленькая стала.

\- И почему же тебя не обнаружили дроиды? – черному человеку становилось все интереснее.

\- Я их попросил, - объяснил мальчик.

\- Ты знаешь язык дроидов?

\- Немножко.

Черный человек удивленно покачал головой.

\- А почему ты прятался от экипажа?

Мальчик вздохнул. Он что, совсем не понимает?

\- Меня бы выгнали.

\- В открытый космос? – человек хмыкнул. – Вряд ли.

\- Домой! А я не хочу!

\- Зря. Маленькие дети должны жить дома, с родителями.

\- Маленькие дети должны жить в вентиляции! – поделился жизненным опытом мальчик. Черный человек снова хмыкнул.

\- Твои родители наверняка о тебе беспокоятся.

\- Не-а, - мальчик замотал головой. – Они умерли. А дядя с тетей все равно чужие, и холодные, и врут, что они свои, а это неправда!

\- Врать форсъюзеру – не самый лучший способ завоевать доверие, - пробормотал человек.

\- А еще я там мерз постоянно, а тут нет, - мальчик поплотнее прижался к доспехам.

\- В космосе теплее, чем на планете?

\- Нет. Вот тут – тепло. Ты горячий и греешь, - мальчик ласково погладил черную полированную дюрасталь. – Ты – солнышко!

Большой человек почему-то снова сбился с шага и какое-то время молчал.

\- Форсъюзеры тянутся друг к другу, - сказал он через два поворота. – Вот и греешься в моей силе. Ты, кстати, тоже ощущаешься похоже.

\- Значит, я тоже теплый? – обрадовался мальчик. – Как хорошо!

\- Теплый, - подтвердил черный человек. – Но тебя все же нужно вернуть родителям.

\- Не-а. Меня надо учить летать на истребителе, - предложил свой вариант мальчик. – Я уже на тренажере немножко умею.

\- Шустрый, - хмыкнул большой человек. – Где ж ты научился?

\- На Антаресе ходил, когда не было никого. Только у меня ноги до педалей не достают, и они часто ломались, но я чинил!

\- Силой, значит, нажимал, - кивнул человек. – А где ты раньше жил?

\- Дома. На ферме, - мальчик насупился: вспоминать не хотелось.

\- А на какой планете?

Мальчик задумался.

\- На большой, - неуверенно сказал он. – Там пустыня еще везде.

\- А солнце у планеты одно?

\- Не-а, целых два!

\- Татуин, - черный человек почему-то стал ощущаться очень мрачно. – Хаттова песочница.

Мальчик прижался щекой к металлической груди.

\- Не отдавай меня туда, - попросил он. – Я полезный, а им все равно не нужен.

\- Форсъюзеров не так уж много, чтобы ими разбрасываться, - пробормотал человек. – Полезный, говоришь. И что же ты умеешь?

\- Я могу чистить вентиляцию, - поделился мальчик. – Когда я жил на Антаресе, там два раза что-то в ней застревало. Я убирал. И еще я дроидов чинил. И на тренажерах почти умею.

\- Тренажеры подождут, что же до остального… определю к механикам. Окажешься полезным – оставлю на корабле.

\- Здорово, - мальчик покрепче обхватил руками такого замечательного человека. – И я буду жить в вентиляции?

\- Посмотрим, - ответил тот. – Сначала тебя надо отнести в медблок и проверить. И переодеть. Где ты подобрал эти обрывки?

\- В мусорке. В моих очень быстро дырки делались, а я чинил, - мальчик оживился. – А там живут щупальца! У-у-у, какие!

\- Что еще за щупальца? – черный человек подобрался.

\- Большие! С присосками! Ух, какие страшные! – с восторгом описал мальчик. – У них есть глазики на стебельках!

\- Восхитительно, - хмыкнул человек. – Значит, на Антаресе не только дети в вентиляции, но и какая-то тварь в мусорном отсеке. Кажется, к кому-то пора применять воспитательные меры.

\- Глупые щупальца, - поделился мальчик. – Я туда захожу, а они меня цап! А я их когтями, когтями! Они верещат и уползают, а в следующий раз прихожу – снова цап! Совсем глупые.

\- Когтями, говоришь?

\- Да! Вот! – мальчик гордо выпустил свои замечательные коготки: короткие, полупрозрачные и слегка светящиеся.

\- Надо же, - черный человек осторожно провел металлическим пальцем по коготку. – Какое нестандартное использование Силы, никогда не слышал о таком. Надо будет поднять архивы… Ты ими за стены цеплялся?

\- Да! И по трубам лазил! Я осторожно, - потупился мальчик. – Я только немножко поцарапал, а дырок не делал. И не буду. Не выгоняй меня, ладно?

\- Сказал же, никто тебя с моего флагмана не прогонит.

Мальчик блаженно вздохнул, прикрыл глаза, слушая, как что-то ритмично стучит у черного человека в груди.

\- А ты на корабле самый главный?

\- Я и на флоте самый главный, - хмыкнул тот.

\- Главный на флоте называется капитан флота, - задумчиво сказал мальчик.

\- Нет, он называется главнокомандующий.

\- Гав… главнокунам… - мальчик помотал головой.

\- Главком, - черный человек усмехнулся. – Так короче.

\- А-а-а. А меня зовут Люк, - вспомнил мальчик.

\- Ну будем знакомы, Люк, - большая металлическая рука осторожно взъерошила ему волосы. – Меня зовут Дарт Вейдер.

\- А почему не главком?

\- Главнокомандующий – это профессия, - сказал черный человек. Потом поправился: - Работа. А Дарт Вейдер – это имя.

\- А-а, - понял мальчик. – Это как у дяди работа – фермер, а имя – Оуэн.

\- Оуэн? – человек с восхитительной профессией «главком флота» почему-то резко напрягся и остановился. – Скажи, а у него жена была?

\- Да, - кивнул мальчик. – Тетя. Тетя Беру.

От этого черному человеку стало как-то неправильно и ощущаться он начал по-другому, как солнышко, которое растет. Мальчик подумал, что не надо было говорить.

\- А фамилия у них была?

\- Была, - мальчик попытался вспомнить. Получалось плохо: он уже почти забыл слова, которые говорили на ферме. Именами дядя и тетя часто называли друг друга, а вот фамилия…

\- Ларс, - неуверенно ответил он. – Кажется.

Солнышко рывком выросло еще больше и теперь извивало свои лучи по всему коридору, как щупальца в мусорке. Или уже как сильный ветер в пустыне?

\- Ты говорил, твои родители умерли, - черный человек говорил медленно, словно тоже слова забыл. – Значит, у тебя другая фамилия? Не Ларс?

\- Другая, - кивнул мальчик. – Только я ее тебе не скажу, а то тебе плохо.

\- Мне не плохо, - его осторожно взяли за плечо. – Это очень важно, Люк. Скажи, пожалуйста. Я должен знать.

Мальчик задумался. Он чувствовал, что большому человеку и правда очень нужно услышать ответ, но это же было так давно! Он и имя-то вспомнил только потому, что оно короткое…

\- Я не помню, - вздохнул он. – Она длинная была, а меня никто по ней не называл.

\- Вспомни, пожалуйста, - черные глаза были совсем рядом, и мальчик невольно задумался, из металла они или из стекла.

\- Длинная, - сказал он, напряженно закусив губу. – И сложная. Ни у кого такой не было.

\- Такая же сложная, как главнокомандующий?

\- Нет, короче и проще, - помотал головой мальчик. – Ой, вспомнил! Дядя Бен говорил, что она с какого-то старого языка переводится как «тот, кто шастает по небу»!

Черный человек по имени Дарт Вейдер как-то странно дернулся всем телом, солнышко забило лучами по полу и стенам, как щупальца, когда их сильно порезать когтями и глазик отковырять. Мальчик едва успевал ловить чувства, плещущие во все стороны, как песчаная буря. Непонятные все какие-то, он даже не знал, как они называются. Словно бы человеку одновременно и совсем плохо было, и очень хорошо.

\- Ты чего? – он подергал край наплечника. – Тебе плохо, да? Не надо!

\- Скайуокер, - черный человек произнес это слова в два выдоха. – Твоя фамилия Скайуокер, верно?

\- Да! – радостно вспомнил мальчик. – А откуда ты знаешь?

\- Этот язык… мне знаком, - с трудом выговорил человек. – Люк, значит. Скайуокер.

Мальчик кивнул, недоумевая. Теперь его прижимали к доспехам так крепко, что он даже испугался, не нажмет ли случайно собой какую-нибудь кнопочку. А то вдруг такому замечательному и горячему человеку от этого станет еще хуже?

\- И дроидов чинить умеешь, - большая черная рука неловко погладила его по голове. – И истребитель водить хочешь.

\- Да, - мальчик поднял глаза. – Тебе почему так странно? Тебе больно?

\- Нет, - металлические – или все-таки пластиковые? – глаза неотрывно смотрели на него. – Мне хорошо. И ты тоже улетел, значит.

\- Гулять по небу – правильно, - поделился мальчик.

\- Да, - горячая рука приобняла его за плечи. – Ты уже гуляешь. Весь Антарес облазил. И мой флагман – тоже…

\- Облазаю! – пообещал мальчик. – Весь! Честное слово!

\- Облазаешь, - черный человек неловко шагнул вперед и снова понес его куда-то.

\- Слушай, а ты ведь много где был, - сказал мальчик, глядя, как мимо плывут стены коридора.

\- Да. Много, - черный человек усмехнулся.

\- А расскажи, какая она, планета Родия? – попросил мальчик, поудобнее устраиваясь в руках. – А то я на нее так и не посмотрел.

\- Красивая, Люк, - черный человек осторожно погладил его по волосам. – Мы с тобой обязательно туда прилетим.

Послесловие автора: А вот как Люк обживал флагман, довел до кондрашки половину экипажа, заставил капитана идти на героическую смерть с докладом Вейдеру о неуставных мальчишках, сидел в истребителе папы во время учений и восторженно верещал в рацию, как заговорщически сболтнул кому-то, что его отец служит на флагмане, и как весь отдел аналитиков парализовало попытками разгадать, кто же все-таки папа этой шкоды, и как по всей Далекой-Далекой Галактике метался Оби-Ван Кеноби, у которого сбежала Новая Надежда, - это уже совсем другая история...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Иллюстрации к миди ДайСё "Горячо-холодно"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357371) by [Kamarien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien)




End file.
